


Die Kunst des Küssens

by Gepo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist mein Beitrag zu dem Wettbewerb zum Schreiben von Fanfics, der übers Küssen handeln. Und zu diesem Zwecke habe ich mir die größten "Kuss-Fetischisten" *lach* okay, die größten Kuss-Phobiker aus Yu-Gi-Oh gesucht. Seto und Yugi in einem Gespräch über die Bedeutung von Weihnachten und das Lernen vom Küssen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Kunst des Küssens

Die Lehrerin seufzte, legte sich die Hand über Augen, rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel, atmete tief ein und setzte noch einmal an: „Was ich beschrieben haben möchte, ist ein Gefühl! Welches Gefühl wird von diesen Text thematisiert?“

Seto ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. Kein Mensch zeigte auf, ein paar wussten es wohl wirklich nicht, einige waren wohl einfach zu blöd so etwas zu wissen und die meisten interessierte der Unterricht einfach nicht. Diese verdammte Ziege da vorne hatte ihm doch wirklich nur eine zwei im Mündlichen gegeben. Eigentlich ein Grund sie mit Fachbegriffen in Grund und Boden zu stampfen. Aber er musste zugeben, er verbrachte den Unterricht meistens mit Lesen – kein Wunder, dass sie ihm keine eins gab. Eher ein Wunder, dass sie ihm noch eine zwei gab. Aber bei ihm würde sich ein Lehrer eh nichts Schlechteres erlauben. Nur wenn er seine Note verbessern wollte… dann sollte er wenigstens einmal die Stunde aufzeigen.

„Muto, welches Gefühl vermittelt dieser Text?“

Das würde lustig werden! Eigentlich wollte er sich ja gerade melden, aber dass sie einfach so seinen Erzfeind zu einer Antwort zwang, das war natürlich noch besser. Ob er die Antwort wohl überhaupt kannte? Die Lehrerin hatte ihnen extra eine Liebesschnulze mitgebracht in der Hoffnung, es würden sich ein paar mehr Leute an ihrem Unterricht beteiligen – falsch gelegen.

„Ähm…“, der Junge hob kurz einige seiner Unterlagen hoch und holte das Blatt darunter hervor, las den Titel und flüsterte die Antwort, „Liebe?“

„Exakt, wirklich sehr gut, Muto.“, die Lehrerin lächelte ihn für seine Glanzleistung an.

Aber hey… ein Katsuya Jonouchi hätte sicher nicht vom Titel »Die Bedeutung von Weihnachten« auf das Thema Liebe schließen können. Ein Yugi Muto konnte so etwas! Und wehe, wenn nicht, denn dann würde Seto Kaiba ihm seinen Sieg bei Duell Monsters aberkennen.

„Ja, Herr Kaiba?“, sie hatte also wirklich bemerkt, dass doch noch jemand aufzeigte.

„Ich denke, in diesem literarischen Nonsens geht es nur oberflächlich um Liebe. Eher wird die Vergänglichkeit und Scheinheiligkeit interhumaner Kontakte auf prosexueller Ebene und deren Missbrauch für christliche Traditionen angeprangert.“, ob sie wohl merkte, dass er extra einen Widerspruch eingebaut hatte? Mal gucken, ob die Frau überhaupt Hirn hatte.

„Natürlich ist auch das eine Möglichkeit…“, Herr, schmeiß Hirn vom Himmel! Die Frau war wirklich strohdumm, „Wobei ich persönlich sie für unwahrscheinlich halte… nun, was denkt ihr denn?“

Natürlich meldete sich keiner. Wozu auch? Und worüber? Den Satz hatte sicher keiner verstanden.

„Ich stimme ganz eindeutig dagegen. Natürlich wird Weihnachten hier in Japan eine andere Bedeutung zugemessen, aber emotionale Liebe ist doch ein zentrales Thema des Christentums und nicht mit den hiesigen Bräuchen gleichzusetzen.“

Aha! Da suchte einer Streit. Endlich mal etwas Auflockerung. Mit Yugi hatte er doch viel zu selten Wortgefechte. Das ging nur, wenn das Thema Liebe oder Freundschaft war.

„Da müssen wir in Praxis und Theorie differenzieren. Natürlich ist die theoretisch die emotionale Liebe ein zentrales Thema von Weihnachten, aber praktisch spielen sich da ganz andere Dinge ab. Und eben das wird in diesem Text großartig verdeutlicht.“

„Und woher weißt du bitte, was praktisch so läuft?“, fragte Yugi schon leicht beleidigt – richtig süß, wenn er schmollte.

„Nun, weil ein Bekannter von mir Führer einer Tokioter Hotelkette ist und sich letztens lang und breit über die an Weihnachten vollkommen ausgebuchten Love Hotels beschwert hat.“

Okay, er sah schon, er war zu weit gegangen.

Yugi ähnelte einer sonnenreifen Tomate mit violett-blonder Krone. Man sollte wohl nicht unbedingt in der Nähe eines vorpubertären Kindes ein Wort wie »Love Hotel« in den Mund nehmen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man sich weiterhin normal mit ihm unterhalten wollte.

„A-a-a-ber, das… das ist doch nicht der Standard!“

„Jaaa klaaar…“, ließ Seto betont sarkastisch verlauten, „Und morgen lernen wir die Geschichte vom Storch.“

Beleidigt wandte Yugi den Kopf ab, doch die Röte blieb ihm weiterhin ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Lehrerin dagegen war kreidebleich geworden.

„Herr Kaiba… ich bitte sie solche Obszönitäten in meinem Unterricht zu unterlassen.“

Obszönitäten? Wäre er jetzt nicht mitten in der Klasse und nur halb so gebildet und intelligent, wie er eigentlich war, er hätte glatt gelacht.

„Das sind keine Obszönitäten, das sind Fakten. Ich lasse ihnen die Buchführung des letztens Jahres gerne zukommen.“

Ihr völlig entgleister Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn dennoch ein wenig schmunzeln. Nicht so viel, dass es irgendwer mitbekam, aber ein wenig, ganz im Geheimen – das schon.

 

„Kaiba?“

Er wollte gerade einsteigen, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal rum. Zuerst sah er niemanden in der Nähe, aber ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass Yugi vor ihm stand. „Was denn, bitte?“

„Ich… ich glaube wirklich, dass es auch Leute gibt, die die Bedeutung von Weihnachten wahrnehmen. Bei manchen geht es nicht nur ums Feiern oder Geschenke… es gibt auch Leute, da geht es nur um Gefühle.“

„Ach…“, er lehnte sich zurück an die noch geschlossene Tür der Limousine, „Mir würde niemand einfallen.“

„Aber…“, der Kleinere stocherte mit dem Schuh ein wenig gegen die Pflanze, die aus den Ritzen des Bordsteins emporwuchs, „Also mir persönlich geht es um Gefühle. An Weihnachten denke ich immer an meinen toten Papa und Mama und Opa kochen immer Tee, wir setzen uns zusammen und reden miteinander… ich denke schon, dass das viel mit Gefühlen zu tun hat.“

„Mokuba tut nichts anderes als mir den ganzen Tag auf die Nerven zu gehen, bis er abends seine Geschenke aufmachen darf. Und sobald er die hat, bin ich nicht mehr wichtig.“, hielt Seto dagegen.

„Okay, ich gebe zu… abends fahren wir dann immer zu den Verwandten, da bin ich auch nur noch Vorzeigeobjekt und sonst nicht interessant, aber… in der Familie geht es schon um Gefühle.“

„Außer Mokuba habe ich aber keine Familie.“

Yugi zog den Kopf ein wenig ein. Daran schien er wohl nicht gedacht zu haben. Nun ja, es war nicht so, als würde ihm das noch viel ausmachen…

„Wollen wir zusammen feiern?“

Stille.

Wie bitte?

Weihnachten feiern?

Zusammen?

Er mit Yugi, oder wie?

Was sollte denn der Quatsch?

„Guter Witz… ich lach’ mich weg.“, erwiderte Seto kalt.

„Nein, ehrlich! Du lädst Mokuba bei uns ab, dann hast du ihn tagsüber nicht am Hals und kannst kommen und gehen wie du möchtest. Und abends feiern wir alle zusammen! Opa und Mama fahren zu den Verwandten und ich muss nicht mit, Mokuba hat seine Geschenke und du wirst nicht missachtet. Wäre das nicht was?“

Er meinte das wirklich ernst?

Weihnachten zusammen feiern?

Prinzipiell war das ja eine gute und nachhaltige Idee, aber… das war Yugi! Sein gottverdammter Erzfeind!

„Das ist die blödeste Idee-“

„Warum?“, unterbrach Yugi ihn.

Okay… es gab eigentlich keinen Grund. Das Ganze hatte nur Vorteile. Aber… sein Stolz machte nicht mit!

„So etwas kann ich nicht annehmen…“, versuchte Seto höflich.

„Doch! Natürlich! Wir könnten ein paar Partien Duell Monsters austragen oder uns mal unterhalten oder so… ich würde dich gerne mal näher kennen lernen.“

Was waren das denn bitte für Töne? Näher kennen lernen? Aber gut, die Duelle waren verlockend… warum eigentlich nicht?

„Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir etwas schenke…“, knurrte der Drache. Okay, damit floss sein Stolz den Abguss runter, aber… gegen Logik konnte er sich nicht sperren.

„Super! Dann sehen wir uns Sonntag, ja? Ab neun bin ich sicher wach, du kannst Mokuba immer vorbeibringen, wenn du möchtest. Und einen großen Baum haben wir auch, seine Geschenke passen da sicher noch mit drunter. Glaubt er eigentlich noch an den Weihnachtsmann?“

„Christkind… ich habe ihm das Märchen vom Christkind erzählt…“, gab Seto schon fast flüsternd zu, „Aber er ist schlau genug, dass er schon bald dahinter steigen wird, dass das nur ein Märchen ist.“

„Alles klar.“, Yugi zwinkerte zu ihm hoch, „Dann bis übermorgen.“

 

Wieso?

Wieso zur Hölle hatte er diesem ganzen Mist bloß zugestimmt?

Hier saß er also – er, Seto Kaiba – inmitten eines bunt geschmückten, blinkenden und glitzernden Wohnzimmers. Vor einem Tannenbaum mit goldenem Lametta und Figuren mit goldenen Haaren und einer Pseudo-Engelskutte, die durch eine Schnur um den Hals an der mit Dünger hochgeschnellten Pflanze erhängt worden waren. Und neben ihm Opa Muto, der mit seiner tiefen Bassstimme das ganze Lied störte, das von Frau Muto auf der Blockflöte gespielt wurde. Nun, es war nicht so als wollte er unbedingt mitsingen – aber wenn er schon gezwungen wurde, dann bitte auch unter erträglichen Umständen. Doch dieser Bass ließ sein Trommelfell krampfen.

Mokuba fand das Ganze natürlich super toll. Nicht, dass er Yugi überwältigend mochte, aber Weihnachten im Rahmen einer freundlichen Familie zu verbringen, das fand er gut. Und schließlich hatte er auch schon den ganzen Tag an den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen geholfen. Und er hatte Opa Muto auf dem Dachboden erwischt, wo er gerade die Geschenke für Yugi holte – das war ein Geschrei gewesen. Setos Theorie, dass der Kleine es dieses Jahr herausfinden würde, hatte sich also bewahrheitet. Es folgten Tränensturzbäche und Anschuldigungen der dritten Art – aber dafür ein wunderschönes Vertragen.

Nur leider wurde Seto dadurch auch genötigt den vollen Tag bei seinem Erzfeind zu verbringen. Ja ja, wenn man einmal nicht aufpasste… schon fesselte der Bruder einen wieder auf seine zuckersüße Klebeweise. Nun gut, hatte er sich also überreden lassen Plätzchen zu backen und Räume zu dekorieren. War zwar nicht ganz seine Alltagsbeschäftigung, aber dafür kannte er den Unterschied zwischen Stärke und Mehl jetzt besser als er sonst wohl gewollt hätte.

Und nun saßen sie – wie bereits erwähnt – vor dem Baum und sangen Lieder. Mokuba versuchte immer schneller zu singen, denn je eher sie zu singen aufhörten, desto eher durfte er die Geschenke aufmachen. Aber Setos Zwicken zwischendurch hielt ihn immer wieder zurück. Sie waren hier Gast! Und Mokuba benahm sich wie ein Kleinkind. Apropos, Yugi verhielt sich dagegen sehr erwachsen. Seto hatte von ihm eigentlich ein ähnliches Verhalten erwartet, aber ihm war im Laufe des Tages schon aufgefallen, dass der Jüngere eigentlich gar nicht so jung wirkte wie sonst in der Schule. Im häuslichen Rahmen war er ein sehr ruhiger, ausgeglichener Mensch, der selbst in für Seto nervtötenden Situationen noch ein Lächeln behielt und in allem etwas Positives sehen konnte. Es wirkte nicht mehr kindlich und unschuldig, es wirkte… erwachsen. Sogar alt und weise. In der Schule war Yugi immer ein bisschen aufgedreht, alberte mit seinen Freunden herum, aber hier… scheinbar konnte er sich ganz gut an die Umgebung anpassen. Und er hatte eine schöne Stimme, wie Seto bemerkte.

 

„Yugi, darf ich an deine Play Station? Das Spiel muss ich uuunbedingt ausprobieren!“, bettelte der kleine Schwarzhaarige.

„Ja, klar.“, Yugi lächelte nur.

Und schon war der Wirbelwind verschwunden.

Ganz wie Yugi vorausgesagt hatte, war seine Familie zur Verwandtschaft gefahren und ganz wie Seto vorausgesagt hatte, war Mokuba vollends mit seinen Geschenken beschäftigt.

„Same procedure as every year…“, seufzte Seto.

„Jupp…“, Yugi kniete sich zu Boden und begann das herumliegende Geschenkpapier aufzusammeln, „Bei mir auch.“

„Warte, ich helfe dir.“, auch Seto kniete sich hin, um die Papierfetzen zusammenzusuchen, „Mokuba hinterlässt jedes Jahr so ein Chaos.“

„Musst du auch jedes Mal aufräumen?“

„Na ja, ich hab’ dafür Angestellte… aber als Kinder, bevor unsere Eltern gestorben sind, da hab’ ich auch immer Mokuba hinterher geräumt. Obwohl ich damals so alt war wie er jetzt. Aber ich hab’ die Nichtexistenz des Christkindes ja auch schon mit sechs entdeckt.“, meinte Seto mit einem Lächeln.

„Vermisst du sie?“

„Wen?“

„Deine Eltern.“

Schweigen. Nur das raschelnde Papier und zwei über den Boden krabbelnde Gestalten.

„Vermisst du deinen Vater?“

„Ich kann mich kaum an ihn erinnern…“

Seto seufzte. „So geht es mir auch.“

„Aber Gozaburo hat doch bis vor ein paar Jahren noch gelebt, oder?“

Die blauen Augen wandten sich den fragenden violetten zu.

Ging dieses Gespräch nicht ein bisschen weit? Sie waren… sie waren dich immer noch Rivalen.

„Der… ist nicht mein Vater. Moki und ich sind adoptiert.“

Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Zumindest vor seinen Mitschülern war das sein bestgehütetes Geheimnis. Gerade mal deren Eltern konnten es wissen, wenn sie vor sechs Jahren den Skandal um Gozaburo Kaiba mitbekommen hatten… nun ja, egal. Die Presse redete sein Leben eh gern breit und seine Adoption war ein offenes Geheimnis.

„Ach so.“

Ach so? Mehr konnte er da nicht zu sagen?

„Wann sind deine Eltern denn gestorben?“

…

Wurde das nicht langsam zu persönlich? Rivale! Yugi war sein R-i-v-a-l-e!

Aber gut, sie waren sich sowieso über den ganzen Tag schon näher gekommen. Seto kannte Yugis komplette Verwandtschaft sicherlich auswendig. Warum also nicht?

 

„Weißt du, ich habe noch mal über die Bedeutung von Weihnachten nachgedacht…“, Yugi lehnte sich auf seinem Ende der Couch zurück und zog die Beine an, während Seto sich im Schneidersitz daneben gesetzt hatte, „Ich denke, dass vielen Leuten die wahre Bedeutung von Weihnachten verloren gegangen ist. Aber es gibt immer noch welche, die damit echte Gefühle verbinden.“

„Hast Recht.“, gab Seto redefreudig zu, „Aber hättest du den Text auch nur einmal gelesen, du hättest meinem Themenvorschlag sofort zugestimmt. Das war einfach nur schnulzig. Und das grandiose…“, er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit der Hand, „…Ende war der Kuss zwischen beiden.“

„Wooow…“, spottete sogar mal Yugi, „Da hat sich unsere Lehrerin ja wirklich ein schweres Thema ausgesucht. Möchtest du nicht einfach unseren Unterricht machen?“

„Und was soll ich bitte lehren?“

„Weiß nicht…“, Yugi warf ihm einen musternden Blick zu, „Küssen?“

„Küssen?“, Seto zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Wie unterrichtet man das denn?“

Der Jüngere grinste. „Praktisch?“

„Haha…“, der Brünette verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, ehrlich!“

„Was?“

„Das wäre echt mal super interessant. Mach doch in Deutsch einfach mal den Unterricht, unsere Lehrerin würde sicher ziemlich doof gucken.“

„Und ich soll Küssen unterrichten?“

Der Violetthaarige nickte heftig.

„Aber…“, Seto wandte den Blick zur Seite, „Ich… ich habe noch nie jemanden geküsst… also… zumindest nicht so…“

Yugi blinzelte verwirrt. „Echt nicht?“

„Nein…“, jetzt wurde er sogar noch ein bisschen rot, „Du denn?“

„Ne, nicht wirklich. Meine Familie vielleicht, aber ein Mädchen noch nie.“

„Mädchen?“, fragte Seto nach.

„Na ja… ich weiß nicht. Anzu fährt ja voll auf meine andere Seite ab. Aber ich hab’ nicht so viel Ahnung… ich mein’, ich weiß schon theoretisch, wie man ein Mädchen küsst, aber praktisch… na ja.“

„Ich hab’ mal gehört, Frauen üben so etwas mit ihren Freundinnen.“

„Frauen können so was ja auch machen… ich mein, welcher Mann würde schon mit einem Freund Küssen üben?“

„Weiß nicht… vielleicht erzählt es da nur keiner.“

„Meinst du?“, Yugi kniete sich auf das Polster und beugte sich ein wenig zu Seto, „Wollen wir üben?“

„Was?“, der wich dafür ein Stück zurück.

Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Nie und nimmer würde er mit einem Jungen knutschen! Was für eine Vorstellung!

…

Na ja, vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht so etwas zu üben. Aber nicht mit Yugi!

Er setzte seinen kalten Blick wieder auf – das erste Mal heute. „Yugi, das ist nicht lustig. Lass den Quatsch.“

„Och, Seto… komm, nur einmal. Ich blamier’ mich doch sonst schon dauernd, ich will mich nicht bei meinem ersten Kuss blamieren.“

Stimmt eigentlich. Besonders er, Seto Kaiba, sollte sich nicht blamieren. Küssen musste gelernt sein. Also warum das Angebot nicht annehmen? War doch eh egal. War ja nur Yugi.

 

Okay…

Jetzt saßen sie also auf dem Teppich. Er wieder im Schneidersitz, Yugi ganz gesittet im Seiza. Beide etwas aufgeregt, aber beide bereit ihren Gedanken umzusetzen.

Aber… was jetzt?

„Also… ich denke, einer von uns muss anfangen.“, meinte Seto, „Und da du das hier vorgeschlagen hast, musst du.“

„Ich?“, fragte Yugi nach und wurde rot, „Ähm… okay… aber halt still, ja?“

„Passt schon…“, seufzte Seto resignierend.

Also kniete Yugi sich hin, krabbelte in Richtung Setos und blieb ein paar Zentimeter vor dessen Gesicht stehen. Er blickte ihm fest in die Augen, wartete, wandte den Blick nicht ab, wartete weiter. Worauf zur Hölle wartete er denn? Wenn schon küssen, dann sollte er sich auch beeilen!

„Ähm…“, meinte Yugi irgendwann intelligent, „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“

„Weiß ich doch nicht!“, fauchte Seto zurück.

„Mach du, ich kann das nicht…“, damit ließ der Kleinere sich wieder nach hinten plumpsen.

„Aber…“, wollte der Brünette protestieren, doch fand keine Argumente.

Na gut… er sollte also Yugi küssen. Das würde er ja wohl hinkriegen, oder? Müsste klappen.

Seto entfaltete also seine Beine, kniete sich vor den Kleineren und versuchte erstmal sich mit den Lippen auf die richtige Höhe zu begeben. Diese Höhe beizubehalten schmerzte auf Dauer aber in den Beinen…

„Yugi? Könntest du dich vielleicht hinlegen?“

Was man nicht alles tat für einen Kuss… aber Yugi tat es. Nun gut, das vereinfachte das Ganze natürlich. Man konnte sich leichter über die Person beugen und die Größe machte keine Probleme. Der Gegenüber konnte nicht fliehen und nicht plötzlich abbrechen. Ja, so ging das definitiv besser.

Seto kniete sich also links und rechts von Yugis Oberschenkeln, stemmte seine Arme beidseitig neben Yugis Kopf und konnte so durch Einknicken der Ellbogen zu dessen Gesicht gelangen. Natürlich näherte er sich auch sofort wieder auf einige Zentimeter.

„Nun… meinst du, man muss die Lippen befeuchten?“

Der sah ihn allerdings an wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier.

„Ähm… alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich weiß nicht… könntest du nicht die ganzen Unterarme auf den Boden legen? Dann müsstest du dich zum Bücken nicht so verrenken…“

„Gute Idee…“, gesagt – getan. Stimmt, so war er viel näher und es war gleichzeitig gemütlicher, „Soll ich dich jetzt mit feuchten oder trockenen Lippen küssen?“

„Hm… trocken hört sich besser an.“

„Okay… und… könntest du die Augen schließen?“

Wow, eine Befreiung. Dieser intensive Blick hielt einen aber auch gefangen… jetzt war er gleich nicht mehr so nervös. Und jetzt?

 

Okay, hier lag er also. Im Wohnzimmer der Mutos, vor einem kitschigen Tannenbaum, in einem blinkenden Raum mit seinem Erzrivalen unter ihm. Und er war dabei diesen zu küssen.

Schön, damit war die Situation ja geklärt.

Yugi lag still, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig.

Jetzt küssen… aber wie? Einfach nur die Lippen aufdrücken? Oder musste man sie bewegen? Sollte er vielleicht auch die Zunge gebrauchen? Musste er den Kopf schief legen? Sollte es… brauchte diese Aktion nicht irgendein Vorspiel? Ein paar Worte oder so etwas? Musste er etwas Bestimmtes sagen? Sollte er die Luft anhalten?

„Ähm… soll ich denn meine Lippen feucht machen?“, fragte Yugi irgendwann nach.

„Nein.“, antwortete Seto heftig.

Mist! Das war jetzt nicht zu grob gewesen, oder? Seine Tonlage hatte doch hier nicht die Stimmung versaut, nicht wahr? Oh je… nein, ganz ruhig. Es war nur Yugi.

Seto beugte sich langsam hinab, atmete kurz über Yugis Gesicht aus und spürte diesen zusammenzucken.

„Was?“, fragte er sofort alarmiert.

Yugi wurde direkt wieder puterrot. „Entschuldige… das hat so gekribbelt. Im Rücken.“

„Im Rücken?“

„Hmhm…“

„Okay… ich versuch’ es noch mal.“

Der Kleinere lockerte sich kurz und lag dann wieder still.

Dieses Mal hielt Seto den Atem an.

Ganz langsam sank der Brünette herab, beobachtete dabei jede Mimik Yugis – aber es gab keine.

Mist! Ihre Nasen berührten sich!

Er legte den Kopf schnell schief, wartete einen kurzen Moment, zog sich dann wieder zurück.

Ausatmen… einatmen… ausatmen… einatmen… Luft anhalten, nächster Versuch.

Diesmal mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Das würde er nicht noch mal falsch machen!

Er näherte sich wieder.

Zwei Zentimeter.

Einer.

Ein Halber.

Ein Viertel.

Er konnte Yugis kleine Tasthaare spüren, die sich aufgerichtet hatten.

Da! Lippen!

Eine ganz seichte Berührung. Wie eine Feder.

Und was jetzt?

Weiter drücken? Oder Lippen bewegen? Wie?

Er öffnete sie ein kleines Stück, fuhr beim Schließen die Konturen von Yugis nach, löste die Spannung und hörte ein »Plopp«. War das das berühmte Kussgeräusch?

Auf jeden Fall reichte das erstmal!

Ruckartig zog er seinen Kopf zurück.

Also für einen Anfang war das wohl bei weitem genug!

 

Yugi öffnete ein Auge, dann das Zweite. „Was ist?“

„Das… das war doch ein Kuss, oder?“

„Weiß nicht… Ich hab’ kaum was gespürt. Aber was ich gespürt habe, war schön. Versuch’ es noch mal. Aber kräftiger.“

Kräftiger… vielleicht sollte er doch eher drücken? Irgendwo stand auch mal was von saugen? Und blasen… nein, pusten! Genau, pusten! Er hatte mal gelesen, dass man nach den Küssen auf die Lippen pusten sollte. Ob das wohl irgendein Brauch war? Vielleicht brachte das Glück? Also, neue Strategie: Ein bisschen fest mit den Lippen drücken, dann an einer Lippe saugen und beim Beenden des Kusses auf die Lippen pusten.

Yugi lag schon wieder still.

Okay, diesmal würde es wohl leichter sein.

Luft anhalten, Kopf etwas schief legen, leichte Berührung der Lippen.

Und nun fester. Drücken… nein, halt, nicht mit den Kopf, nur mit den Lippen. Genau, pressen! Schön mit gespitzten Lippen pressen.

Verdammt, die Luft ging ihm aus.

Es ertönte ein weiteres »Plopp«, als er sich zurückzog.

„So fest?“, fragte er sofort.

„Hm… ich glaub, etwas weniger. Das war auch schön, aber für einen ersten Kuss wahrscheinlich zu fest.“

„Wieso erster? War doch der Zweite.“

„Aber für ein Mädchen wäre es der erste, oder?“

„Oh…“, Seto blinzelte kurz, „Stimmt, du hast Recht.“

„Noch ein Versuch.“, der Jüngere schloss die Augen wieder.

„Ähm… ist es okay, wenn ich atme während des Kusses?“

„Versuch’ das mal.“

Okay, noch einmal. Mit Atmen. Und leicht gespitzten Lippen, das hatte gut geklappt. Und diesmal würde er das Saugen und Pusten mit einbauen.

Ein weiteres Mal sank er tiefer, berührte die Lippen, atmete tief durch, drückte dann etwas fester und versuchte das Öffnen und Schließen des Mundes noch einmal etwas kräftiger. Seine Lippen setzten ober- und unterhalb von Yugis Lippen an und zogen sich zusammen. Ob das wohl gut tat? Tja…

Der Kleinere murrte leise.

Okay, nicht gut.

Vielleicht im senkrechten Winkel? Wenn man die Lippen nun als waagerechte Horizontale betrachtete, dann könnte man durch senkrechtes Zusammenziehen die Lippen Yugis dazu bringen sich zu spitzen. Und dann könnte man das noch mal mit dem Drücken versuchen.

Ha! Das funktionierte! Yugis Lippen spitzen sich! Aber… hey, nein! Nicht wieder lockern! Was machte er denn jetzt? Yugi öffnete seinerseits seinen Mund und zog Setos Lippen dadurch zusammen. Hey, das konnte man abwechselnd machen!

Und genau das taten sie auch. Tat auf jeden Fall gut. Es lockerte die Gesichtsmuskeln, entspannte den Körper und förderte die Durchblutung. Auf jeden Fall atmete er schneller und anders wäre das nicht zu erklären. Sie mussten wohl richtigen Gesichtssport machen. Nun gut, aber das stetige Öffnen und schließen des Mundes bewegte eine Menge Muskeln. Und selbst das Saugen konnte man einbringen. Immer kurz, bevor sich die Lippen trennten, um sich zu öffnen und wieder verschlingen zu können, konnte man saugen und so das Trennen kurz aufhalten. Das erforderte richtig Strategie! Immer den richtigen Moment abpassen.

Seto saugte fest, trennte sich von Yugis Lippen, wechselte schnell die Stellung des Kopfes von nach rechts schief zu nach links schief und machte weiter. Daraus konnte man richtige Spiele machen. Wettbewerbe, wenn man so wollte. Ach ja, Yugi hatte ihm ja ein Duell versprochen… okay, verlegten sie also den Kampfplatz.

 

Als sie sich wieder lösten, atmete Yugi tiefer und länger als vorher. Seine Wangen hatten eine gesunde Röte und die Lippen standen noch immer leicht offen. „Das war… wow.“

„Ja?“

„Viel besser.“

Seto lächelte glücklich. „Aber nur, weil du mitgemacht hast.“

„War nur ein Reflex. Das ging von dir aus.“

„Echt?“

„Ich glaub’ schon.“, auch Yugi lächelte.

„Mist!“, Seto fiel plötzlich etwas ein, „Ich hab’ das Pusten vergessen!“

„Pusten?“

„Ja. Nach den Kuss pustet man doch ganz zart auf die Lippen des anderen, oder?“

Yugi legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Hab’ ich noch nie gehört. Mal ausprobieren.“

„Du willst noch mal?“

„Warum nicht? Wenn wir schon dabei sind.“

„Stimmt auch wieder.“, irgendwie hatte Seto in letzter Zeit das Gefühl nicht mehr Herr von logischen Argumenten zu sein.

Also noch ein Versuch.

Dieselbe Prozedur wie eben, Öffnen und Schließen des Mundes, Saugen, dasselbe von vorne. Irgendwie fühlte sich Yugi wärmer an… oder war er das? Na ja, er hatte schließlich auch seine Hüften auf Yugis Beine gelegt, sie waren sich viel näher. Folglich musste es ja auch wärmer sein. Wie lange sollte man sich eigentlich küssen? Ein paar Sekunden? Eine Minute? Länger? Irgendwer hatte man einen Rekord im Küssen aufgestellt, aber ihm fiel nicht mehr ein, wie hoch der war. Alles merkte man sich ja nun auch nicht…

Hey! Was machten Yugis Arme da? Urplötzlich hatten der seine Arme gehoben und von Setos Seiten zu dessen Schulterblättern wandern lassen. Was sollte das denn? So ging das aber ni- oooh… oouuuh… au ja… das tat gut… Kraulen war gut… die Nägel kratzten sanft über seinen Nacken und spielten mit den kurzen braunen Strähnen. Das war wirklich einmalig! Weiter! Oh ja…

Aber er sollte dann vielleicht auch etwas tun, oder? Nun, an Yugis Nacken kam er zwar nicht und er musste sich gleichzeitig abstützten, aber ein bisschen durch die Haare fahren und am Kopf kraulen, das konnte er auch, nicht?

Oh, Yugi schnurrte in den Kuss… was für ein Gefühl! Die Lippen vibrierten richtig mit der Kehle mit. Oh ja, das war toll. Mehr…

Hier lag er also. Auf dem Teppichboden, unter einem Tannenbaum mit erhängten Engeln in einem Zimmer voller blinkender Weihnachtsfiguren und Lampen. Unter ihm immer noch Yugi. Diesmal allerdings nackt. Okay, es waren auch gut drei Stunden vergangen. Und Küssen hatte er gelernt, definitiv. Und einiges mehr wohl auch…

„Weißt du, was ich vergessen habe?“, fragte Seto den Jüngeren, der sich durch Anschmiegen versuchte die Kälte vom Leib fernzuhalten.

„Was’n?“, nuschelte er.

„Ich hab’ immer noch nicht gepustet.“

 

 

Epilog:

„Tja, morgen allerseits. Ich wurde gebeten die heutige Stunde mal den Unterricht zu übernehmen. Ihr seid ja jetzt alle aus den Weihnachtsferien wieder da und sicher frisch verliebt, darum also ein paar Tipps für Verliebte. Heute geht es um das Thema Küssen. Ich will das direkt mal an einem praktischen Beispiel vorführen. Yu-chan?“


End file.
